Om shanti Om drabble! :))
by Nikita99
Summary: Shanti is about to leave and go back to Bangalore. Om tries to convince her to stay and that he loves her. But is she ready to accept it? Read on...
1. Chapter 1

Twisting the handle, Sandy went into the room, "Om…"

He turned around and faced her, smiling, "Hi Sandy."

"I came to tell you that I am leaving!"

"What? Why?"  
"Well, I have a family to…back in Bangalore."

Om processed it for a minute, "But, I love you." He said casually.

Sandy knew that this was coming, so it was no surprise for her. "Om, please…you don't love me."

"And what makes you say that?" Om asked, slightly irritated.

"You love Shanti, and I am not Shanti. Plus you are a super star…"  
"So? Superstars don't deserve love?" Om, said, practically screaming.

Sandy was trembling now, she did see him angry a couple of times before but not like this…IT was more like, he was accusing her of something she didn't even do. She just stared at him, rather than saying something, which irritated him, even more.  
"What? Have you lost your voice now?" He narrowed his eyes, getting more and more frustrated with the girl in front of him, "I'm speaking to you! Do you think that I am using you? Or maybe girls are just puppets for me?"

Now he was spitting the words out.

Sandy, with tears in her eyes now rolling down her face, started crying. "No, that's not what I meant…I am sorry if I hurt-"

Om cursed himself for making her cry, advancing slowly towards her, to apologise, "No, look… I am sorry!"

She moved away from him, turning away so he wouldn't see her cry. She was about to leave the room, when he got hold of her wrist, pulling her towards him. She jerked and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lying his chin on her shoulder and looking at her. She avoided his gaze completely but he was glad that she didn't fight or resist him.

"Sandy, I know you are upset…I am too…And I took it out on you." He said, lifting his head from her collar bone, to get a closer and better look at her, "I love you…I don't know how to prove it."  
"Om, you don't have to prove anything… my parents would never approve of this."

"Is that the only reason?" He asked in return.

"No, I don't love you."

She untangled herself from him, hoping to get out of the room but he was quicker. He held on to her elbow, as she was about to flee away. He went closer to her, turning her around so she would face him. Although she wouldn't look up at him, he lifted her chin slowly, so she would face him.  
He smirked, "that's a lie."

She blushed and looked down at the floor, fidgeting with her fingers. Slowly he bent towards her eyes, and she said, "no…"  
"Who are you trying to convince?"  
"Om…please don't make this harder-"

"Oh I am making it harder now?"  
She started to cry once more, but he couldn't do anything…so instead he just hugged her and she lied there on his chest as he started stroking her hair. Slowly she moved up to meet his gaze, looking deep into it.

Choosing her words carefully, she said, "Om, I wont be able to meet your expectations. You loved Shanti, and I only look like her."  
"I love you for who you are." Om said, "And I am not going to loose another love."  
She smiled and he kissed her, passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey guys! I was watching this t.v serial and an idea from it struck me. Then, I had an idea of transforming it into Om and Sandy's wedding night. Oh and I decided to continue it since someone asked me to continue it... ENJOY!**

After the wedding, on their suhagraat. No one was going to allow them some special time for themselves because none of the relatives could get over the fact that the 'rich and famous superstar OK married a normal girl".

"When are these rituals going to finish?" OK whispered to Sandy out of impatience.

"Shh." She replied.

More relatives came in and took photos with OK. Finally the rituals were over and it was time for their suhaag raat.

They were both sitting next to each other on the bed. OK wanted to approach her but he didn't know if she was tired and just wanted to sleep. Meanwhile, Sandy was fiddling with the beads on her dress, out of nervousenees.

"Finally, all the rituals are complete." Om sighed.

Sandy nodded in agreement, all the while not uttering a single word.

"And we have some special time together."

This made Sandy blushed and she just looked down at the floor. OK took her hand and kissed the back of her fingers.

Someone knocked at the door just then.

"I'll see who it is." Sandy said and went to the door.

Opening it, it was one of her relatives.

"Arre, you are still in that saree. Change into something comfortable nah?" She smirked.

Sandy blushed and she could feel OK just smirking. Closing the door, she just stood there, unable to gather the courage to go back to the bed.

OK came up behind her, and lighly touched her elbow, turning her towards him. A couple of inches away from her face, he could see that she was nervous.

"Sandy?" He whispered lightly near her ear.

Looking down at the floor, she replied, "Hmmm?"

"You look beautiful." He pulled her close, kissing her forehead lightly.

"OK?"

"Yes?"

"I..." She really wanted to tell him that she was scared for tonight but couldn't say it. Rather, she just looked around, anywhere but at his eyes.

Slowly, he lifed her up and she just looked at him in surprise. Walking towards the bed, he lay her down on the bed and started kissing her neck. Sandy closed her eyes to avoid his gaze.

Someone knocked on the door again.

"Oh man!" OK sighed, and went towards the door.

Opening it, it was his father. Meanwhile, Sandy stood up from the bed, to get a better look at who it was.

"DAD? What are you doing?" He asked out of frustration.

"Beta, I was just making sure you both were OK." His father smiled, knowing that he had disturbed them.

"Yes dad, we are fine." Leaning over towards his father, "Your spoiling my night."

"Sorry sorry, this is urgent. Your director...some one called and said that he had an accident. You should go see."

"Oh man! DAMN!" He continued, "Fine, I'll go."

With that his father left.

"I am sorry Sandy."

"No, its ok. You go!" She replied, walking up to him and offering a tiny smile.

He took hold of her wrist, and pulled her towards him. Suprised and caught off balance, she looked up at him. Suddenly, she started blushing as she noticed that she was leaning towards him but he wasn't letting her go.

Looking down at her, and resting his hands on her waist, he smirked.

"Om? The door is open." She reminded him.

"So?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Someone will come in."

"And..."

"And find us like this." She continued to blush, unaware of the fact that he was doing this on purpose.

"Like what?" He asked, faking innocence.

She looked back up at him with big brown eyes. Smiling faintly, she said, "Om, you need to go see your director."

Sighing, he let go of her and she looked down at the floor once more.

"Ok, I have to go." Leaning towards her, he replied, "I love you."

**I hope you enjoyed that! Please review :)  
Feel free to tell me any ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :)  
Many people have asked me to continue OSO so here it is!  
Enjoy**

The next morning, Om came into their bedroom and he saw Sandy ironing his blazer.

"Wah...My wife is ironing my blazer."

Seeing him all of a sudden she burnt her finger.

"Baby, if someone sees me wear an ironed blazer, they would think that I have gone crazy."

Putting the iron box away and turning towards him, she said, "Oh i am sorry." She felt a bit guilty for touching his things, without permission. "Sorry, I am touching your things without permission."

She looked down at the floor, feeling slighlty awkward to be standing in his bedroom. Forgetting that she put the iron box on the blazer and not aside on the table, she looked at him.

"Ohh, yes of course." He smirked, "You will have to be punished."

"Punished?" She questioned, not knowing that Om was only joking and enjoying every moment of it.

"Yes. Hmm, You will have to give me something." He pretended to think, but knew exactly what he wanted from her.

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"A kiss." Casually he said, with hands in his pockets.

"A kiss?" Blushing furiously and avoiding his gaze, she asked, "But.."

"But?" He walked closer towards her. "Come on, chop chop! I have to go for shooting."

It was clear that he was enjoying every second of this. Om knew that Sandy was feeling shy since it has only been a day after their marriage, but he enjoyed it. Looking at her, he waited for her to say something... or at least refuse.

"Well?"

"Om?"

"Hm?"

"Your father wanted to meet me." She was making an excuse now.

"He can wait." He countered. "And plus, I don't think he would disturb us again like last night since we are in our house."

"How is your director?" She tried to take him off topic.

He knew exactly what she was doing but decided to answer her anyway.

"He is fine. It wasn't even a major accident. His leg was broken, that's all."

"That's all?"

Om laughed. "Sorry. Not that's all. Poor thing."

She smiled, as she knew he was being sarcastic, back to his usual self.

"Now, will I get my morning kiss or not?" He asked once more, advancing towards her.

She backed off a few steps but her attempts failed when he pulled her towards him. Placing his lips next to her cheek, he said, "Sandy, you don't have to apologise because you touched my things. This is your house as much as it is mine."

"Om..." She glanced up at him.

"I know that all this is very different for you. I know that you will find it hard to share your life with someone who is hardly ever at home." Looking back up at her, he continued. "Like last night. It was our wedding night and I had to go. Even today I have to leave you to go to an interview."

"Om? I don't care if you are never at home. I have married you. I know what I have chosen for myself."

As the mood got quite emotional, he tried to lighten it up with horrible sense of humour.

"So? Am I getting my kiss?"

Standing on her tip toes, she pecked him lightly on his cheek.

"Oh damn. I wish I had put another condition."

"What?"

"That it should be on the lips."

She hit him playfully and he laughed. He took her hand and kissed the finger that was burnt.

"I am sorry. It's because of me." He felt guilty.

"Om? No.."

Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her. Holding her tightly against him, he continued to kiss her while she kept her eyes closed.

When they broke apart, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. Although she was still blushing, she didn't take her eyes off him.

"Sweetheart, what will I wear?" He asked casually.

"What do you mean. I just ironed your blazer." She whispered, still nervous from the kiss.

Letting go of her, he walked up to the iron stand and lifted the iron up from the blazer. It burnt a triangle in his blazer.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry!"

Taking the iron away from him, and putting it aside, she examined the blazer.

"Oh no." Worriedly, she looked up at him with creased eyebrows.

Sighing he pulled her towards him again. "Don't worry, I'll just wear a different one."

"No. I can't even do any work properly."

"Relax. It hasn't even been a day. Now please go see what's for breakfast. I am starving."

"Ok."

**I hope you guys like that! Please review...**


End file.
